Tiger Lily
by ExasperateMe
Summary: This day has been coming.  He wants to make a deal.
1. Chapter 1

**Tiger Lily**

* * *

><p>My father is dying.<p>

Soon I will be chief and I will have to lead my people.

The forest is my sanctuary –my home.

I look for the Lost Boys and Peter. They will want to pay their respects.

Once my father passes, we will send him off on a burning boat and I will be expected to lead. A hunt and a feast will be held in my honor and in memory of my father.

I am ready to lead; I know that. I am my father's daughter and he taught me well.

But he is my father and I do not wish to part with him.

I am on the border of my people's forest leading to the kingdom of the queen we do not trust when I see Him.

The Sly One. The Trickster. Rumpelstiltskin.

I know what he wants. This day has been coming and I know what my answer will be. He wants to make a deal.

"Well, well, well… Fancy meeting you here." He smiles his twisted smile.

I say nothing. I lift my chin in defiance –a challenge.

His smile widens. I can see his rotting teeth.

"My condolences about your father." He saunters to the border and teeters on the edge. I know he cannot cross –that was part of the treaty. "If only there was something that could be done."

"There is nothing that can be done."

"There's always something that can be done… if you're willing to make a deal. He's not dead –yet."

"You want the treaty lifted."

"Everyone else can pass through your forest. Why not me?"

He wants access to what he is denied. He wants more deals –and he wants them with my people and the people who seek our haven.

I am tempted. But my own happiness means nothing compared to the safety of my people.

"Never."

His smile melts away. I can see the anger building beneath the surface of his face.

"You're going to regret that. The day is coming when the Queen will make everyone suffer. You're going to wish you had your father."

"My father signed that treaty for a reason. I will see it through. And it was _that _queen that made you sign it."

Rumpelstiltskin cannot enter our part of the forest and we cannot harbor Snow White.

"There are always ways around treaties."

He knows.

We do not hide Snow White –but we help her when we can.

I taught her how to hunt with a spear.

"I will never make a deal with you. And you will never be allowed on my land."

"We shall see… Everyone wants something and I'm always willing to make a deal."

I want to tell him that he is wrong. I want to fight and deny his words.

Instead I simply walk away, knowing he cannot follow.

There are some deals even Rumpelstiltskin cannot make.


	2. Chapter 2

**Parallels**

_Set before Emma comes to Storybrooke. _

_Summary: A real life parallel of the previous chapter._

* * *

><p>Teresa Thorn was one of the few people in Storybrooke who had the luxury of not being indebted to Mr. Gold. Despite his best (and many) efforts, she planned to keep it that way.<p>

Sometimes refusing him was fun –like it was a game. Most of the time though, his offers were just annoying.

With her father dead, Teresa now ran and managed Forest Haven Apartments. It had been in her family for as long as she could remember.

Every time something went wrong with the apartments Mr. Gold was there to offer a loan. The day she found out some of the apartments had to be fumigated, Mr. Gold went so far as to offer a partnership. She always politely declined.

Teresa wasn't really sure what his angle was –although she was pretty sure it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart. She figured two things: (1) the more she said no the more he wanted some kind of in, and (2) if she ever did cave she wouldn't be alone in her suffering –her tenants would be screwed too.

It was after Teresa got her coffee and passed the clock that never seemed to work that Mr. Gold approached her.

"Ms. Thorn, I was wondering if I might have a word."

"Really? What about Mr. Gold?" She smiled, resisting the urge to laugh –they both knew what he was after.

He gave a slight smile of his own. He was in on the game. "I understand that in this tough economic time, especially with the real estate market the way it is, you might be struggling with Forest Haven. I want you to know that if you should ever need any help I'd be more than happy to give it."

This is the part that annoys her. Why the flowery speech if they both know he's up to no good?

"Thank you Mr. Gold, but we can manage Forest Haven without your help. Thank you for asking."

"Of course Ms. Thorn. Your tenants' abilities to work together as a community of their own has always been a quality I've admired."

Throughout their conversation Teresa and Mr. Gold had continued walking and they were now outside Forest Haven. Mr. Gold wouldn't go in –he never did.

Usually Teresa would have thanked him again, said goodbye, and leave him standing there. Today was different. It felt different. Like she might not stub her toe on that crack on the sidewalk entrance. Like the stupid clock might actually get fixed. Like this might be the day Mr. Gold finally stops offering his help with the apartments.

So she stepped out of their routine. "Mr. Gold, you've been offering your _help _for a long time and I keep saying no –why do you keep asking?"

"Because Ms. Thorn, one day you will need my help."

"I highly doubt that. So seriously –stop asking."

"Very well Ms. Thorn, but remember my offer still stands, should you ever need the help."

To say she's annoyed would be an understatement. What she really wants to do is yell about how psychologically damaging his persistence is –and maybe hit him a little.

Instead she rolls her eyes and walks away not bothering with goodbyes or being polite. She doesn't stub her toe.

Later that night (when unbeknownst to her, a woman makes the fateful decision to stay in Storybrooke for a little boy) the clock begins to toll –and she knows.

Mr. Gold won't get a deal out of her.


End file.
